The Shimmy Jimmy
by js1083636
Summary: Jimmy learns the true meaning of Christmas. Jimmy PestoxOC(male)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold and lonely night for Jimmy Pesto. It was 9:30 pm, and all of his employees had gone home for the night. Jimmy was almost always the last one to leave the restaurant mainly because, ya know he lived upstairs. Anyways, Jimmy's long-running depression was acting up again due to his kids being at their mom's this weekend and his occasional lover, Trev, being on vacation this week. Jimmy decided it would be best to head out on the town, rather than to sit alone at home and get drunk.

Jimmy grabbed his jacket and head out. He was off to a new club in town called "The Fat Rig". He had heard that the club had nightly performances by guest singers and comedians. Jimmy arrived at "The Fat Rig", he let himself in and was greeted by a heavy scent of perfume. He looked around the small club; there was a mini bar, a stage, and some round tables surrounding the stage. He also noticed, there was only two other patrons in the bar sitting together at one of the small tables. Jimmy took a seat on the other side of the stage and closer to the bar. A waiter was soon attending to Jimmy, taking his drink order. Jimmy ordered a rum and cola, of which he soon received.

At the moment it was 10:00, and the next performer was about to make their way to the stage. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and a soothing male voice announced the next act. "We are thrilled to welcome a brand new guest performer, the illustrious, Lady Macaroni!", the voice stopped and the spot lights shined bright on stage. A leg in fishnet stockings poked through the curtains and soon the rest of Ms. Macaroni. She was beautiful, her black, shiny hair gently fell over her left eye. She was wearing a shimmering, form-fitting black dress. Jimmy's heart throbbed. A soft piano melody began to play over the speakers and soon her beautiful voice began to fill the club. " Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me. Been an awful good girl. Santa baby, and shimmy down the chimney tonight." , sang a deep, scraggly voice of thick Brooklyn decent.

Jimmy was sweating. He'd never seen a woman of such talent and beauty. He hung on to every word that gracefully fluttered from Lady Macaroni's lips. The two other customers had left, not being able to stand such a "unique" performance. The song faded out on its last note while Lady Macaroni held the last note just a second longer. As she drew silent, she noticed the only member of the audience standing up cheering and whistling. "Thank yo-", Lady Macaroni began to say but was suddenly interrupted by an abrupt smack of the front door opening. Jimmy and Lady Macaroni, both startled, snapped their attention to the door where an angry looking young man with white hair stood glaring at Lady Macaroni. "MAC! What are you doing! I thought you were at the new job you were telling me about?", the white haired man questioned. "Eric, this is the new job!", Mac replied. "Oh No! You told just this morning that you had got a nice retail job downtown. Instead, I find you dressed in drag with what looks like trash you found lying around the house, singing 'Santa Baby' in the middle of July!", Eric exclaimed. "It's a year-round classic and you know it! And another thing, I had to personally go out and buy these grapefruits.", Mac says as he pushed up his grapefruit boobs. "Oh yeah? With what money?", Eric questioned Mac. "Let's call it a loan, eh, buddy.", Mac puts on a nervous grin. "Don't even think about coming home without some rent money, until then I don't care where you sleep! Got it!?", Eric stormed out leaving Mac standing stunned on stage, his jaw nearly to the floor. His grapefruits both fell to the floor from their makeshift grocery bag bra.

Jimmy stood there in awe after watching the ordeal between the two strangers and of the fact Lady Macaroni was a guy, but was significantly less surprised of the previous. With a heavy sigh, Mac picked his grapefruits off the stage floor and slowly walked off stage, pondering where he should spend the night. As Mac gradually made his way to the backstage dressing room, or the customer 'family restroom', he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the man from the audience, or the entire audience if he thought about it. "Lady Macaroni, that was a stunning performance.", said Jimmy. "Thanks. Lady Macaroni is my stage name. You can call me Mac, and, uh, what can I call you toots?", said Mac whose interest had been caught by the older man. "I'm Jimmy! Ya' know, Jimmy Pesto. From, uh, the restaurant just down the street. You musta' heard of it.", proudly states while wearing a cocky smile. "Doesn't ring a bell. Heh, but cha' tie certainly fits the name, eh, buddy.", Mac motions to Jimmy's Italian flag tie. "Oh, uh, Italy called, they want their flag back, Ha!", Mac laughs at his own dumbass joke. "Oh yeah? Well waste management called, they want their garbage back!" Jimmy motioned to Mac's 'dress', and laughed at his own dumbass joke. " Oh you're good! But, you're right, my dress is actually a garbage bag with holes cut through, but it does a heck of a job showin' off my ass!" Mac turns a little, attempting to look at his own butt. "I'll say! You must be new in town. How's about a drink, huh? On me.", asks Jimmy. "Sure! Just let me go change real quick.", Mac brushes his hair back to its usual up right and slicked back form and attempts to go back to his dressing room but is stopped again by Jimmy. "No, leave it on, my beautiful garbage princess.", Jimmy took Mac's hand and brought it to his lips while doing a small bow as if Mac was truly royalty. Mac blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jimmy Pesto and Mac were now sitting side by side at the mini bar with two glasses of bourbon. "You gotta tell me how you got the stage name 'Lady Macaroni'.", Jimmy chuckled as he took another sip from his drink. "Well, funny you should ask, it all started when I got this job at the Olive Garden, see? And, as I'm sure you know, in the back kitchen, they keep these huge tubs of macaroni, cause' that's how it's stored. One night after serving hours I pulled my car 'round back and snuck home one of the tubs of macaroni, and the next day I ate the whole thing. Eric, my roommate, came home from his day job and found me on the floor unconscious. He rushed me to ICU and found out I'd fallen into a food coma. 24 hours past, and I was good as new. Obviously, that job didn't last long. As for the 'Lady' part, the club needed more female performers and I needed somewhere to sing 'Santa Baby' without being ridiculed for singing it in July." Mac rapped up his story then swallowed the remainder of his drink and signaled the bartender to bring him another.

"Wow.", Jimmy had never found himself more attracted to anyone in his whole life. Jimmy shook of his love-stricken wonder and proceeded to ask, "Uh, so Eric, is he your...boyfriend?". "God no!", Mac exclaimed rather loudly, "No, just an old friend. Been friends since high school. He's like a brother to me at this point, we've gone through a lot together." Mac drew a deep sigh and swished his fresh drink around. "Is he the one that came in earlier?", Jimmy quietly asked, breaking the brief silence between the two. "Yeah, he's been up my ass tellin' me to get a job and stick with it. He says that I've pulled way too may 'Olive Garden stunts' than any one person should. But I'll be thirty in two years! I'm just tryna' live fast while I can. Slow down and I'll miss the remainder of my youth. I'll pull my shit together later but for now I'll live however the hell I want!", Mac rants, getting a little angry toward the end. Mac sips. " I understand, Mac, you can't live fast too slow but you also can't live fast too fast, get it? Don't wanna fuck up your life too early and live in regret.", Jimmy says. "Jeez, what happened to you, pal?", asks Mac. "Three kids and a nasty divorce, that's what. Only 38 too. But you don't need to hear my sop story. You seem to be having a rough night as is.", Jimmy replied.

"So are you gonna have enough money to go back home tonight? I mean how much does this place pay you per show?", Jimmy asks Mac. "Oh, they don't pay me to perform. Actually, the only income I earn from being here is the tips I receive from the audience. Which, I guess is none so...no I'm actually completely broke. I guess 'in debt' as well if you count my grapefruit loan. I should probably give Eric some space to cool off for a while too, I've never seen him this pissed off before. Let's just hope the dumpsters here are as comfy as the ones in Brooklyn are." ,Mac is now slurring his words so Jimmy makes sure he doesn't have any more to drink. Jimmy takes out his wallet and slides the bartender the money for their drinks and slides a 100 dollar bill toward Mac. "I almost forgot to tip the performer.", Jimmy winked. " Uh, I thought your name was Pesto, Mr. Bill Gates ova' here!", Mac joked, but gladly accepting the generous tip! "I told you, I own my own restaurant just down the street. Come by some time. I'll even throw in a free meal, eh, whaddya' say?", Jimmy's cocky smile returned to his face. "Of course, wouldn't pass a free meal up for the world.", Mac joyously replied. "Great! Come down anytime, but in the meantime, gettchu' a nice motel room, would ya?", Jimmy rose from his seat and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. Mac got up from his seat as well and faced Jimmy, "How do I even begin to thank you?", he asked. "Here's a start.", Jimmy put his hands around Mac's waist and pulled him closer until their faces were only an inch apart. Jimmy placed his lips on Mac's own, kissing him lightly. He broke the kiss, leaving Mac flushed and speechless. Jimmy placed a small folded slip of paper in Mac's hand. "My phone number. Call me.", Jimmy whispered to the flustered Mac. He exited "The Fat Rig".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(WARNING: TRIPLE CONTRACTIONS)

The sun has risen and morning has broken. Another hot summer day was sure to come. It was Saturday, 6:00 am, and Jimmy Pesto was finishing up his daily early morning Roblox session, 4:00- 6:00 am, aka the 'real gaming hours' as he calls it. Jimmy logged off and began his morning routine; he recalled that wildly attractive young man named Mac that he'd met the night prior. "God! What a cutie!", Jimmy exclaimed to himself, referring to Mac of course. "I hope he's doing well, or spent my money well at least," he muttered to himself.

It was Saturday, a very busy day in food service. The day seemed never ending as Jimmy longingly hoped for that sexy, slender bitch to come by his restaurant and have that meal he'd offered the night before. Outside bussing a table and closing the restaurant, Jimmy heard a slight screeching sound, a sound as if a mouse was suffering a cardiac arrest. Looking in both directions he saw nothing, until the squeaks got louder and the sound of a man frantically panting grew louder. Jimmy saw the source, a man on a scooter 'racing' toward his restaurant. It was Mac on his brand-new Razor scooter, screaming at the top of his lungs, right leg pushing back the ground beneath him to achieve maximum speed. With a loud crash, Mac had collided with the railing of the Pesto restaurant's patio, body landing on the table Jimmy had happened to be bussing.

Quickly realizing his surroundings, Mac put on a sly, cocky smile and looked at the man standing before him. "Hey Mr. Papa John's," Mac says coolly. "Hey yourself, Mr. 'I crashed my own Razor scooter into my friend's restaurant'," Jimmy sarcastically replied. "Whoa, hey, how's this my fault? You're the one who put some kind of railing in the middle of the damn sidewalk!", Mac complained. "Well maybe you'dn't've crashed if you'd've driven a car like a normal person, dumbass!", Jimmy conjunctively replied. They angrily stared each other down for a solid minute until it was broken by "I missed you!", said in unison. The two smelly boys hugged out of happiness from reuniting. "So, uhhhhh, nice scooter...?", Jimmy said, curious to know what the situation is with Mac's poor riding abilities and new-looking scooter. "Oh, this thing? Well I went and picked up this bad boy this morning at Wal-Mart. Like what you see?", Mac asked. "You spent the money on a scooter?", asked Jimmy. "Yeah! It's great isn't it? I've had my eyes on this pussy wagon for years! This thing goes WAY faster than my Heelies that Eric got me a few years back.", Mac quickly responded with a huge smile on his face, clearly thrilled about his latest purchase. Jimmy couldn't stay mad.

They had moved their conversation inside the dining hall, they sat facing each other in one of the many booths in the restaurant. "So where did you stay last night?", Jimmy inquired, already half-knowing Mac's answer. "Uh the dumpster behind Luigi's place, duh. I still had half a container of cream cheese in there, Jim! I- ", Jimmy interrupted, "Don't call me Jim.", "Ah, my bad, Jimothy! Anyway, Luigi and I've got a good thing goin', he's letting me stay in his trash til' the end of the month.", Mac replied. Jimmy rolled his eyes, "That's today, Mac! The end of the month is today.", he said. "Oh Shit! Luigi screwed me over again! What a jerk!", Mac exclaimed. "So, this isn't the first time this has happened?" Jimmy pondered. "Nah, the same thing happened the last time Eric kicked me out!", Mac complained. "Eric, huh? Why didn't you use the money to repay him?", Jimmy asked. "… it's complicated.". Mac paused for a moment," I really don't think we're seeing eye to eye anymore. He doesn't understand that I'm not just some screw-up.", he got quiet, Jimmy knew he was treading on a sore subject. The pizza man thought of a way to change the subject, "Well, let's not worry about that right now. Do you wanna have that free meal or what?", he chuckles (like Sonic) lightly, easing up the tension in the room. Jimbo rises from the booth and leans on the table, smiles at Mac, awaiting his answer. The Mac-aroni man lightens up, but doesn't chuckle (like Knuckles), "I'd love some.", he smiled back up at Jimmy.

The restaurant was empty, just the boy's remained. Jimmy motioned for Mac to follow him into the kitchen. Jimmy started prepping to make Ziti tonight. Mac sat on one of the back counters, throwing small pieces of pasta at the back of Jimmy's head; Mac got points for each piece that stayed in Jimmy's hair. Thirty minutes passed, Jimmy sighed then shook his head allowing all the pasta bits to fall on the floor, "It's done", James presented a plate of the pasta to Mac. "Hot diggity!", Mac jumped up from his spot to grab the plate from Jimmy. Picking up a near by fork, Mac took a heaping bite, "AHH FUCK", he spat it out, "ith too haht!", he whimpered. Jimmy said nothing, he took Mac's arm, still flailing from the unexpected heat of the ziti, and lead him back to a table.

Minutes pass as Mac slowly came to realize the he needed to wait for the dish to cool off before eating any more. "So, any job opportunities lined up?", the Italian flag tie wearing whore asks. "Uh, not any right now. That gig at The Fat Rig was my last opportunity I've gotten, and after last night's performance I don't think I'll be getting a call back.", Mac sighed heavily. "Well, you know, we're a little short staffed here at the moment. Do you know how to operate a broom?", Jimmy questioned. "Hm maybe. I might need a little training.", Mac responded slyly. "Alright. It's settled. Meet me back here 7:00 sharp Mr….?, Jimmy led off into a question. Mac responded proudly, "ElMoore…. Mac Elmoore".


	4. Chapter 4

Day breaks. Another beautiful morning has arrived causing rays of sun to shine through the cracks of yet another dumpster where we find local garbage boy Mac curled up among the bags of waste. The rising temperature compelled the scrawny thot to awaken. "Ugh, it's hot as fuck in here!", Mac uttered to himself. He then stood up quickly to escape the dumpster. 'BANG', Mac hit his head on the lid. "OW! SHIT", he yelled. Upon opening the lid, Mac noticed a family of racoons surrounding the dumpster. "Aw. Hey lil guys, you friendly or mean?", Mac questioned while attempting to exit the trash. All the racoons hissed at Mac's sudden movements. He quickly brought his foot back into the dumpster, "ah, not friendly!". Just then, a woman holding a broom bursts through the back door, "Oh my god! Get away from him!", she yelled in a thick New Jersey accent. "Oh, thank god, these guys are vic- Ow Hey! What are you doing!?". The furious woman smacks Mac with the broom, shooing him out of the dumpster. "Get away from my family you blood sucking baby snatcher!", she screamed. Mac desperately tried to escape the barrage of broom whacks, "Ow- please I'm not. Ugh you got it all wrong- Stop!". "Shoo! Get outta here!", she chased the beaten boy across the street. She left him thoroughly bested as he laid in the fetal position on the concreate in front of the Pesto restaurant. "And don't come back, sneaky creepy!", she shouted as she walked back toward her own restaurant.

A few hours past, Mac hadn't moved from that spot despite the discomfort of being in the sunlight for so long. Jimmy had finally come out of his house and approached the restaurant. He quickly noticed the curled body near the door. "Mac? What the hell are you doing down there?", Jimmy asked, expecting a prompt response from the sleeping man. Mac gave a weak groan as a response. "Mac? Buddy? Are you okay?", Jimmy further questioned as he crouched down to try and wake him up. Jimmy noticed that all of Mac's exposed skin was red and a few blisters were forming. "Oh, god.", Jingles picked up Mac and took him inside quickly. He took Mac into a back office and sat him in a chair. Mac was coming to, as Jimmy came back in the room with a glass of water and a wet towel for Mac's burnt skin. "Jesus, Mac, you scared the hell out of me! Here, drink some water.", he handed Mac the glass and towel. "Ugh, ow. Where am I?", Mac feebly asked. He sipped. "We're in the restaurant. I found you passed out next to the front door.", Jimmy replied. "Oh… yeah", Mac was remembering the events that just took place. "So, what happened? It looks like baked in the sun for a whole day, did you sleep there all night?", Jimmy asked. "uh, no actually. I was only there for…", he looks at the clock, "...an hour", Mac finished. "So why do you look like…", he motioned to Mac's burns. "Oh, that's just my medical condition, ya know.", Mac confidently answers. "Right…", Jimmy responds, still very confused.

"Alright, I called in another manager to cover for me, but she's kinda pissed so I can't keep pulling strings for you. So, I'm gonna dedicate today to try and help to get you back to a better living arrangement and get you back on your feet.", Jim assured Mac. "Wow, nice place you goy here, Johnny!", Mac complimented as he looked around Jimmy's house. "It's Jimmy and Focus! Also, thanks, that means a lot, but that's not what we're here to discuss.", Jimmy snapped back. "Ok, lets first talk about where you stayed last night. Why did you not go to the motel? I told you I'm friends with the owner, he totally would have let you stayed for the night.", pizza papa said. "I wanted to be closer to here so I wasn't late for my first day, so I stayed in the dumpster across the street.", Mac responded. "How exactly did you end up on the patio?", Jimmy asked. "Some crazy lady started chasing and hitting me with a broom, and there were these racoons. I guess she doesn't like vampires. Whatever, next thing I know your h- ", "WOAH, Woah. What did you just say?", Jimmy abruptly interrupted Mac. "I guess she don't like vampires?", Mac was confused. "Y-you're a vampire?", Jimmy asked nervously and got very tense. "Well, yeah? I thought you knew. I mean it's kind of obvious.", he responded. "I guess that explains the ears… but, you're not one of _those_ vampires, right?", Jimmy asked hoping for a nice response rather than an attack. "No! I'm as *mixed as a mutt with the papers to prove it. So, calm down a little.", Mac tried to lighten the tense atmosphere. "Ah, sorry. It's just that I've never met a legal vampire before.", Jimmy laughed a little to help settle his nerves. "We're you bitten or born?", Jimles asked. "Born. Mom was born as well. My dad was bitten by a mixed Gen. 16 when he was 18. And, before you ask, I'm not on blood. My mom made sure our house was a strict 'No Blood Household'. I've never touched the stuff and never want to.", Mac reassured Jimmy. "That's a relief. Anyway, sorry about Linda there. Like I said earlier, we don't see too many vampires out here. The only ones this town has seen were, uh, taken care of pretty quickly. Speaking of which, you're not from here are you?", he questioned. "No, I'm not. I came here from Brooklyn. Haha, how'd ya know?", Mac laughed. "Your accent's not hiding anything, pal. We need to take you to town hall to get your name down on the non-credible threat list. Don't want you to get caught up in any sweeps.", Jimmy shifted to a more serious tone. "Yeah, I've been meaning to get that done.", Mac chuckled again. "Seymour's Bay sweeps are not to be taken lightly, Mac.", Jimmy sternly replied. "Why so serious all of a sudden? I've survived plenty of sweeps in my day.", Mac said with confidence. "It's just… I'm not always gonna be around to help you out. Your safety is important to me.". Mac blushed a little. The room was silent for several minutes. Jimmy moved from where he was standing, "Alright enough chit-chat, you need to take a shower. You smell like shit.". Mac smiled, taking the towel and clean clothes being offered to him. "Thanks, slut".

 **Author's Note**

Yup, Mac's a vampire for those who didn't already know. In this universe, purebred vampires have all the cool powers, however all rules apply to purebreds (crucifix, garlic, sliver, sunlight, all that shit) and need human blood to survive. Unlike purebreds, Mixed vampires, like Mac, don't have much power and don't need human blood to survive. Instead, mixes are predisposed to the addiction of human blood, if they drink it once, they will experience unbearable withdraws and go on rampages. Mixes also have small allergic reactions to all that anti-vampire stuff, an access amount can kill them but, it would take a lot! Most vampires are nocturnal; however, mixes can adapt to a human sleep schedule with no problem. I reference "Sweeps", these are government funded, city assigned task forces whose job is to 'sweep' the streets of any unauthorized vampires that lurk at night. If you have any other questions leave a comment, and as always thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Shimmy Jimmy Ch. 5

"Why is he being so nice to me? I just don't get it. We only just met three days ago, and… Shit, I really don't deserve this hospitality.", Mac having one of his few intellectual thoughts to himself. Mac was finishing up the shower that was kindly provided for him, now on to figuring out how to get these slightly larger clothes on. 'Thank God for belts', he thought to himself. Mac made his entrance, "So, whadya think? I kinda look like a sexy manager in a business office that everyone secretly wants to bang, right?". "Might wanna tuck in that shirt, boss.", James replied. Mac looked down at the loose button up shirt, "Oh, right.", the pompous bastard quickly replied, whilst fumbling around with the shirt. "I still feel like I'm missing something, though…", Mac pondered as continued looking at the he was wearing. "Yeah, a tie", Jimmy already had one in his hand," I just didn't give you one yet cause I assumed you didn't know how to put one on". Mac dramatically gasped while looking offended, "How dare you accuse me of such idiocy, sir! However, you assumed correctly", he happily walked toward Jimmy, appreciating the help. "Wait, you gotta be joking", Mac stopped in his tracks looking at the tie again. "What? What's wrong?", looking at the Italian flag tie in his hands. "Do you really not own any other ties!? Like, have you ever gone to a funeral or a wedding?". "Yeah, I have actually, and let me tell you something, little man, this tie is for every occasion.", Jimmy looked dead serious letting the room fall silent for a few seconds. "Oh my God", Mac snorted, "you're insane, you know that, right?". "Whatever.", Jimby smiled.

Mac put on his cowboy boots and followed Jimmy back downstairs. "Okay, so do you prefer sunscreen or an umbrella?", Jimmy asked. "What? No, neither! What kind of Twilight bullshit do you think I am?", asked the now pissed off vamp. "Woah, sorry! I just thought… well you know… With your burns and everything.", Jimmy stumbled over his own words. I usually just wear a jacket and sunglasses if I'm planning to stay outside for long periods of time, but those are back at my roomates place.", Mac trailed off, remembering his situation. Jimmy went back upstairs, and came back with a dark brown leather jacket and aviators in hand. "Hey, now Mr. Travolta! Where'd these bad boys come from?", Mac's face lit up. "I've had these since college. Back then I had a bit of a greaser phase, didn't last long though.", he replied. "I wish I'd known you back then, we'da gotten along great.", Mac put on the jacket and glasses, made a dumb cocky grin, put up his finger guns, and said, "Let's rock'n'roll, mama!".

"Before we go, I'd like to introduce you to someone.", Jimmy informed Mac while leading him outside. "Okay?", Mac continued following Jimmy across the street until he realized where the other was taking him. "Oh, no. Wait a second, I am NOT going in there!", he stated and put on his feet breaks. Jimmy grabbed Mac's arm, "Don't worry, no one's gonna hurt you. Trust me.", he reassured, looking into his eyes. "Hmm, ok", Mac was still tense but trusted Jimmy enough to continue following him. Bob was behind the front counter when he saw the two approaching the restaurant's door, "Oh, no", he muttered to himself. "Lin!", Bob called to his wife, "come here for a sec.". "What's going on, Bobby? Is there a- Oh, hi, Jimmy. You're not here to-", Linda started. "Hey, Linda. No, unfortunately, I'm not here to pick on Boob today, as much fun as that sounds.", Bob glared at him, "I'm actually here to introduce someone", Mac was still hiding behind Jimmy until he was pulled out into sight. "This is my new friend, Ma-", Jimmy began. "OhMYGOD, Bobby, it's that vampire I told you about!", Linda interrupted as she reached for the broom. "You mean, it exists? I thought you just got drunk in the ally again. So, you actually fought off a vampire?", said the burger man. "Yes, Bob! Thank goodness the kids are at school", Linda approached the two with broom in hand. "Eep", Mac shifted back behind Jimmy. "Woah, woah, hang on there's been a misunderstanding", Jimmy tried to convince Linda. He kept one arm on Mac and the other ready to catch the broom in case of a strike. "Wow, Lin I didn't know you had it in you. To be honest, I'm a little turned on right now.", Bob chimed in. "Not now, Bobby!", Lin replied tensely, still is striking position. "Linda, please. Just put the broom down.", Jimmy began. The tense woman eased down a bit, lowering her broom, still watching Mac cower behind the taller man. "This is Mac. Yes, he's a vampire, but he's not one of 'those' vampires.", Jimbles explained. Mac shifts back out from behind Jimmy and takes off his glasses, "H-Hey guys, the names Mac as you may have heard from my associate here, haha", Mac introduced himself still nervous, "And before you ask, I am clean, grew up in a clean household, and have no interest in ever abusing the trust of humans. Hell, I don't think I've ever even made any vampire friends outside of my family.", Mac ended with a smile, hoping he'd won both of their trust. Linda almost completely calm asked, "Then why were you out sleeping in our dumpster last night, you had me thinking that you were stalking my family". "Oh, well, I work at Jimmy's place now, and I didn't have anywhere to stay, and I especially didn't wanna be late for my first day...", he trailed off. Linda smiled then laughed a bit, while Bob was still lost in the conversation. "So... you decided that sleeping in our trash was the best course of action?", Bob asked. "Hey, lay off him, Bobby. Aw, poor thing. There's nothin' wrong with a little trash nap.", Linda rebutted. "Amen", Mac laughed. "Are you serious, Lin. Have you slept in trash before? You know what don't answer that. Mac it's good to meet you, I think.", Bob returned his attention to Mac. "Yeah, I'm sorry I attacked you this morning, I'm sure Jimmy mentioned this already, but there really aren't any vampires in this town.", said Linda. Jimmy nodded in response. "All's forgiven, chimichangas! I could never hold a grudge on someone as hot as you, pretty mama", Mac winked at Lin. "Oh, you're too cute!", Linda sang. Jimmy flustered, and about ready to drag Mac out of the restaurant by his shirt collar. "Alright, well this one and I gotta date with city hall", Mac gestured toward Jimmy, "We're off to get my vampire citizenship certification renewed and validated for this state.". "Have fun, you two, and feel free to stop my anytime. I'm sure the kids would love to meet you!", Linda said. Jimmy holds the door open motioning for Mac to exit, "Can't wait! Oh, and Bob, save a burger for me. Bye, Lin!", Mac blows her a kiss as he walks out the opened door. Linda catches it, "Bye, cutie!". Bob thought to himself, "Chimichangas?"

Mac followed Jimmy back to his car. "You know, I've been thinking of getting wheels installed into my boots. What do you think?", Mac waited for a response, but didn't receive one. "Hey, are you okay?", Mac asked, placing a hand on Jimmy's shoulder as they walked on. Jimmy shrugged the hand off, "Yeah, I'm fine", he responded. Mac was confused, but decided not to engage any further. They got in the car, it was a silent ride to city hall. The mood had shifted since the visit to Bob's restaurant. It was now cold and tense, and Jimmy gave no indication to why his tone shifted so abruptly. Mac watched his face for a sign of any emotion, however there was none. The silence sent a shiver down Mac's spine, he feared that if he said anything, Jimmy might stop being nice to him all together. Thankfully, the ride came to an end. Jimmy cut the engine, and began to get out of the car, but Mac pulled him back into the seat. "Please, tell me what's wrong. Seriously", Mac asked confidently. Jimmy stared at the floor for a minute then back at Mac. "I just keep forgetting…", Jimmy replied softly. "Forgetting what?", Mac placed his hand on Jimmy's hand. He shifted his hand under Mac's, holding it for a second, Jimmy smiled. "...Nothing", he laughed lightly. "Is it your wallet? Is that what you forgot?", the younger man smiled along with Jimmy. "No, it's nothing, let's go already".


End file.
